Nightlight
by crematosis
Summary: Light wakes up one morning unable to remember what happened the night before. He becomes even more concerned when he finds out the strange dreams he had were actually reality. LightxL


A/N: I decided to do another Death Note story, although this one isn't so silly this time. Umm..what elese? Oh yeah, **L's real name**. XD I actually know something now.

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is miiiiiine.

Light woke up feeling, exhausted and dizzy. He had the urge to strangle L, since it had to have been the detective's fault. Everything that had gone wrong in Light's life had ultimately been because of L. L's strange investigative techniques and eve stranger habits were slowly driving Light crazy.

Speaking of L, Light was surprised that the detective had let him sleep in. L usually insisted they start working on the investigation at the crack of dawn. But today, Light could see sunlight streaming in the window. It had to be one of L's tricks. No matter what Light did, l would always find some way to pin his behavior as Kira-like. L had to be obsessed with tormenting him. If only his dreams of murdering L came true, even just one of them.

Light frowned as he felt a warm weight on his legs and chest, preventing him from getting up. He looked down and discovered L curled up at the foot of his bed, his head resting on Light's stomach. He looked so young, so peaceful. All thought of strangling L evaporated as Light tried hard not to wake the sleeping detective.

L stirred and lifted his head to stare at Light with sleepy, innocent eyes. He smiled faintly as he rolled off Light and curled up next to him, snuggling against Light's side. "Good-morning, Light-kun," L said softly as he pressed his cheek against Light's shoulder.

Light frowned. His foggy mind tried to comprehend why L was acting so affectionate, like a pet cat. "Ryuuzaki?" Light asked hesitantly.

"Hmn?" L inquired. He crawled on top of Light and gazed down at him with mild affection.

"Alright, what's gotten into you?" Light growled. "If this is some plan of yours to see if I'm Kira, it won't work because I'm not."

"Ah," L said quietly. He moved off Light and sat on the edge of the bed with his legs folded under him. "Light-kun does not remember what happened last night,' he said understandingly.

"What? Why wouldn't I remember what happened last night? I should remember everything."

L tipped his head to one side, looking slightly amused. "Then perhaps Light-kun can tell me what happened."

"Uhh...we had dinner and then.." Light's eyes widened. "I don't know. I can't remember. Something's wrong with me."

"A pity," L said quietly. "We talked for hours and I was just starting to get to know Light-kun better. But it must have just been the alcohol talking."

"Alcohol?!" Light gasped. "Oh shit."

"Yes, Light-kun has an unusually low tolerance for alcohol. It was barely a glass and-"

Light was horrified. "What did I do drunk?" he asked fearfully, grasping onto the front of L's shirt. "I didn't do anything embarrassing, did I?"

L shrugged. "It depends on what Light-kun considers embarrassing. Light-kun did not admit he was Kira, since that seems to be what he is afraid of." L sighed heavily.

"Damn it, Ryuuzaki. You got me drunk on purpose. You must have put more alcohol in mine," Light accused.

"We both drank from the same bottle," L reminded him. "Light-kun even poured the glasses himself."

Light sighed, defeated by L's logic. "Okay, you didn't drug me or anything. I just get drunk way too easily." He sighed again. "But really, Ryuuzaki, what did I do?"

L studied him solemnly. "Perhaps Light-kun wants to see the tapes."

L slipped off the bed and settled into his slouched walk as he led the way to the investigation room and switched on the surveillance videos. 'I should warn Light-kun that we became rather…" L searched for the word, "intimate last night."

Light was aghast. "Ryuuzaki! How could you take advantage of someone when they're drunk? That's a-"

"Light-kun is leaping to conclusions. It was entirely the other way."

Light was stunned. "You let me…have sex with you….while I was drunk? What's wrong with you? Why didn't you fight back?"

L shrugged. "I did not wish to hurt Light-kun and I must admit, I rather enjoyed it."

Light thought a moment. "Then it wasn't a dream."

"Hmn?"

"I-I dreamed that I had you pinned down on the ground. I thought it was about us having another fight. And you looked afraid, but eager at the same time. I thought you were glad to have something to prove me as Kira, but I guess that wasn't it."

L settled onto the chair in front of the screen and pulled Light onto his lap. He rested his head on Light's shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Now Light-kun knows my secret. I like Light-kun, even if he turns out to be Kira. Perhaps I will like him even more."

"You're sick, Ryuuzaki," Light whispered, although strangely entranced by the detective.

"Perhaps I am," L continued. "But Light-kun isn't leaving."

Light twisted his head back and looked at L's small smile. "I still say you're weird, L."

"I told you last night. Don't call me L anymore, Light-kun. Call me Lawliet."

Light blinked in surprise. "That's your real name?"

"Yes. Now Light-kun can kill me if he wishes."

Light hesitated. "No, I won't kill you. I-I lied to you. I know exactly what happened.I thought it was all a bad dream, but now I know it was real. You lied to me. I did admit to being Kira and you told me your real name. No one wins."

L smiled. "Then what did we decide to do, Light-kun?"

"I give up being Kira and you quit the investigation," Light sighed.

"And what did we decide after that?" L asked with a wider smile.

Light scowled. "You get to be on top next time."

"Good," L said briskly. "I feel like taking my turn now." He kissed Light's cheek cheerfully. "I'm glad to see Light-kun had such pleasant dreams."

Light merely sighed as his lover began delicately removing his clothes. "Dream on, detective. Dream on."


End file.
